Dearly Departed
by Ethereal Trixster
Summary: What defines a cutie mark? Is it a right of passage, something that determines what you are destined in life, and defines you for eternity? The answer to that is "yes." It's everything you could hope for in this life and the next. Never take your destiny for granted nor that mark, a lesson I learned later down in my life.


**Dearly Departed**

**Author's Note:So I've though about this constantly how do I make an Mlp crossover with Bleach, without adding the soul society to the story and wrap it around Luna, and then it came to me. So hears Dearly departed a story about a mare who has to walk the fine line between life and death even afyer she's passed on.**

'This is insane! What kind of idiot would bring an Ursa Major into town? Nopony, that's who.' Her eyes darted to her two biggest fans as they cowered behind her. It started off as a great day; now it had become a horrible nightmare. Her stage, now a pile of broken wood, nails, and the few personal items she kept are stashed away in her trusted wagon. Her collection of bits, scattered across the ground, as her eyes only dropped to the glittering distraction once as her next spell flickered to life.

**"Roar" **Fear. It was the only emotion she felt as she did her best to rope in the Ursa Major. Her tricks are doing nothing but raising the irritation of, the lumbering giant of, a bear in front of her. The farce of her challenging and defeating the Ursa Major with the two colts beside her ended as abruptly as it began. Her fans fleeing as its hungry eyes settled on the azure coated mare. The next moment happened in slow motion, to the mare, as the huge swipe of its paw slammed into her body. Bones breaking on impact as it bounced off the ground, Trixie's body remained motionless as it is. Her eyes never moved from the scene. As the lavender unicorn took to the bear, a foolish notion, but a nice one to see as she took her last few breaths.

Lyra did or said nothing as Twilight handled the Ursa Minor. Her concerns were elsewhere, particularly the dying mare bleeding in the middle of town. The destruction of the show mare's cart littered across the ground in town "My, isn't this a cozy spot to watch Celestia's student?" Her tangelo eyes drifted downwards, smiling at the gurgling erupting from her near dead companion's throat. "Mighty and painful isn't it? Dying that is. I know that feeling all too well and the worst part about this is that unlike me, this really isn't your fault. I never expected those two colts to go and do that. An unfortunate outcome for you... Yet it's fortunate for me. I really don't wish this on any pony but as that saying goes some pony has to do it."

'What in the name of Celestia are you doing here? There's a giant bear he—' Trixie's body refused to even move of her free will. With that final attempt her body finally quit on her. What was once a proud showboating mare is now a lifeless corpse in ponyville.

Lyra never bothered to look at the magical prowess of Twilight. Her goal already passed on to the afterlife. "Well that settles that. Let's get you home and let Bonbon patch you up." The air stood still for milliseconds as the faintest hue of color formed on the tip of the mint unicorn's horn. It ended as abruptly as it appeared leaving the citizens of ponyville unaware of the recent death in Equestria.

* * *

Bonbon said nothing as her lover/partner in crime appeared in her bedroom with a limp mare nor did she raise any objections to the cheeky comment about spicing things up. However she did raise her voice as her dear partner allowed the poor mare to bleed all over the floor. "LYRA WHAT IN THE SEVEN NAMES OF CELESTIA ARE YOU DOING?! THAT MARE NEEDS A HOSPITAL!"

"Calm down Bonbon. Trixie's dead. There's nothing to worry about." The mint unicorn knew that this was doing nothing to assuage her lover's irritation and keeping a smile on her face was only to raise it further. "Listen sweetie, I need you to fix her up internally and make everything right as rain for our guest tonight." Lyra's eyes followed her lovers motions the gears grinding already in her head.

"You mean she's the next one, that's...not possible. Luna's only been back for a couple of months at most and just look at her, she's at least nineteen." The cream-colored earth pony said nothing as her eyes moved to the dead mare.

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"I thought you quit. You were very adamant about not listening to some crazed tyrant; supporting her in any way which is one of the reasons we didn't handle the Ursa that appeared in town." Bonbon's voice was one of curiosity as she wondered what was going through her lover's head at this very moment.

"It's different now. I mean, sure I'm not going to go out there and defend pony vile but maybe she will and if she does then that won't happen again, but tonight I want to talk to Luna and most importantly give her a second chance at life."

"Fine, I'll do it for you. But, we aren't half-flanking it, you got that? No quitting on helping her to reach her potential."

"You have a deal. But, if she quits, I can't help her. Now that this is settled, how about you get started? While I get to work, set everything up for Luna's arrival." Her stride stopped midway as the sudden pain, shooting through her hind-quarters, only increased with every step she attempted. The mare didn't even need to crane her head back knowing what was going on behind her. "What? I didn't do anything wrong this time."

"Exactly. You just brought a body here, dumped it on my haunches and expected me to go patching her up without any help. No, I'm going to need you to drag her body down to the basement and get her prepared. I'll be down in a minute." Bonbon made no notice of the bright flash of orange erupting from her partner's horn.

"Okay Bonbon. Mare up it's your time to shine and this is the perfect time to prove you haven't gotten rusty; she can count on you." Bonbon's hooves slowly brushed across her mane, this was "do or die" time in her eyes and she wasn't going to fail. Her pace became faster. It was only a matter of moments before she reached the first level of the confectionery shop's basement.

Her eyes glanced over the items in her basement, various dye's and bags of sugar that were quintessential ingredients to her confectionery masterpieces, nothing down here mattered at the moment only the trap door to her far left had any value., and even that was a small comparison to what was below it.

The sound of her hoofsteps stopped as she reached the second floor, the florescent light shining brightly as she eyed the practically untouched room. Lyra sitting next to a table her hooves propped against it. Tendrils of thin piano covered in a tangelo aura hanging above her head motionless in the air. "She's coming, so you better hurry up." Her tone changed from the almost guaranteed carefree to an frigid uncaring one I hadn't heard in many years."

"Right, I'll get to work just make the incision and I'll begin the reconstruction." It was only a matter of time before Princess Luna would arrive, and each second I wasted preparing myself mentally was one I couldn't afford to waste.

The snap of the wire was instantaneous, a small amount of the ruby liquid poured out of her. "I'll try and stall Luna for more time." We said nothing to each as we passed one another, it was time to start.

"Sweetie Drop: Taffy !" The sweet test of taffy flooded my mouth, it had been so long since I called out my cutie's name, I had forgotten the flavor relieving me of any built up tension I kept, yes I could do it no. 'I am going to do this.' My hooves reached out stopping at the incision. 'Sweetie Drops:Gum!' It felt my body become as the hooves stuck to the mares barrel, and with the nudge of her hoof opening the incision and witnessing the carnage the Ursa's paw had caused in one swipe.

* * *

Author's note: And that is chapter one people, any questions please let me know.


End file.
